dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Jr.
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 |Date of death=May 26, Age 767 (escaped from Hell)Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, 2007 Age 790 |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Androids |FamConnect=Cell (parent) }} is an offspring of Cell. They were asexually produced from Cell's tail, through .Capsule Corporation database, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 According to Cell himself, each Cell Junior he produced had his power and abilities. Appearance Cell Juniors look quite similar to Cell in his Perfect form, the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue. The off-shooting sections on the head are much shorter and are more vertically oriented. Black wings, purple lines on the cheeks, yellow ears, pink eyes, and purple veins are present on the body. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings, or create offspring of their own. They all have skills similar to that of Perfect Cell himself, but they have far less endurance and are not shown doing regeneration (though they can regenerate in the video game Dragon Ball Fusions). However, their power and stamina more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, mischievous, and playful, but also enjoy harming others. They are obedient to Cell's orders and enjoy toying with their opponents, as well as drawing them in with taunts. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced with a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape if possible. Biography Cell Saga The Cell Juniors are created during the Cell Games after Gohan tells Cell that when he is angry, his power greatly increases. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden potential and provide a true challenge, he has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. The Cell Juniors are extremely mighty and have strength comparable to Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks. They crush most of the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally and readily breaks Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin and an exhausted Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them stand up on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks and inflict considerable amounts of damage, at some points shifting the battle to their favor and slightly overpower them briefly. One is even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime). However, after Gohan becomes infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily slaughter all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z Fighters and enraging Cell. Before being killed, one attempts to stave off Gohan by holding Krillin hostage with the threat that it will kill Krillin should Gohan step any closer or attack it, although this fails due to Gohan's speed in this form allowing him to both save Krillin and evade the Cell Jr.'s attempted attack on Gohan afterward. Other Dragon Ball stories Online The Cell Jrs. have counterparts in Dragon Ball Online named '''Cell-X Jrs., as they are the perfect offspring of Cell-X. They are green rather than blue. Xenoverse In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, due to Towa and Mira's meddling in events of the Cell Games, an altered history is created where the Z Fighters are overpowered by Dark Mr. Satan, allowing Dark Cell and two Dark Cell Jrs. to kill Gohan with their own version of the Father-Son Kamehameha. The Future Warrior is sent back in time to correct the change and after dealing with Dark Mr. Satan, they are confronted by the more powerful Dark Cell Jrs. that Dark Cell had given birth to. Eventually, the Warrior manages to destroy them all and Dark Cell is killed by Gohan. Xenoverse 2 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Dark Cell Jrs. once again appear during the Cell Games and must be defeated by the Future Warrior to prevent them from killing the Z Fighters. However, unlike the original timeline, the Cell Jrs stay alive longer than they should have to force the Future Warrior to kill them in Gohan's place so he can focus on fight Cell. Outside the main story, Cell Jrs. appear in School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Lord Slug's Training. Lord Slug decides to use them as practice targets for the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) to test out the Dark Twin Star technique that Slug was teaching them. After completing the quest, Slug will wonder as to what the Cell Jrs. were. He comments that their power signature is neither demon nor human, and feels constructed, something Slug finds disturbing, though he decides that if scientific knowledge that can create a life force as powerful as them exists he will want it in his army. ''Fusions'' In Sub-Event: "Mini Cell Games", Tekka's Team discover five Cell Juniors have escaped into the Timespace Rift that area in Area 3F after the defeat of Cell and Tekka's Team travel to Area 4F. The Cell Juniors taught them and fly off, forcing Tekka's Team to chase down all five. After catching the fifth and final Cell Junior, all five Cell Juniors team up and attack Tekka's Team, but are defeated. Completing this sub-event unlocks the Overalls in the Clothing Shop and rewards the team with energy. It also makes Cell Junior scoutable allowing it to be recruited by KOing it with a Zenkai Attack. Cell Jr. is a C-Rank fighter who like Cell is classified as an Earthling. Power ;Manga and Anime According to Perfect Cell himself, each Cell Jr. has his power and abilities; though they appear to be far less durable than the real Cell, and also seemingly possess no regenerative abilities or the power to survive life-threatening wounds like Cell can due to his DNA from Piccolo and Frieza. The Cell Juniors are strong enough that the only Z Fighters able to hold their own in battle against them are Super Saiyan (Ascended Super Saiyan in the anime) Future Trunks and Vegeta (Goku was too battered and exhausted from fighting Cell and in the anime Piccolo also manages to fight them using strategy), though even the two Saiyans are ultimately defeated by the small Bio-Androids. The Cell Jr.s are easily decimated by Gohan while he is in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Each one was completely vaporized by one shot from Gohan. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that the Cell Jrs. have equal power to the likes of Goku, Vegeta and Trunks at the time. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Cell Juniors are C-Rank fighters which makes them weaker than B, A, S, and G-Rank fighters in terms of overall strength. However, they gain the ability to regenerate. In the story they are weaker than Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Trunks, Goten, Kid Goku, and Pan though it should be noted that Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Pan are all much stronger due to training for the Timespace Tournament and the team has access to a variety of fusion techniques). In the Xenoverse series, Dark Cell Juniors are shown to be strong enough to overwhelm the Z Fighters and Gohan alongside Dark Perfect Cell and Dark Mr. Satan. Additionally two together with Dark Perfect Cell could create a Father-Son Perfect Kamehameha strong enough to kill SSJFP Gohan in an altered timeline. However their power is inferior to either of the two Future Warriors who are strong enough to survive a battle with Mira while fighting alongside Super Saiyan Trunks: Xeno. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Attack' - A ki blast technique used by Cell Jr. as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Energy Attack' - A stronger version of Energy Attack learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 45 in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Ultra Energy Attack' - The strongest version of Energy Attack that can be learned as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 90 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *''Cell Juniors can extend their finger nails to great lengths, and are sharp enough to cause severe damage; as implied when one of them tried to threaten Gohan to back off lest Krillin end up killed.'' *'Taunt' - Due to their childlike nature, Cell Juniors often mock and taunt their opponents to draw their attention and enrage them (which makes sense as Cell created them to enrage Gohan). One of Cell Junior's Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. Can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Group Taunt' - A stronger version of Taunt that can be learned by Cell Junior at Lv. 60 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Blasting Beam' – An orange energy wave attack used against Gohan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Finger Laser' – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Renzoku Energy Dan' – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. *'Finger Beam' - Used in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, possibly Frieza's Death Beam (which Cell uses on Gohan). *'Destructo Disc' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disc. It was used against Gohan only in the anime, and also in video games (such as in Super Butouden 2). Assuming they have it based on their Freeza or Vegeta cells (but since the anime adds other cells (like Tien's) it seems they have it from Krillin's cells). *'Spirit Bomb' - Goku's move. While not used anywhere yet, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors hidden sprites revealed this move.http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8dhw3wU7M1rp4xn2o1_500.png *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They use it against Gohan only in the anime. **'Spirit Tri-Beam' - A one-handed version of the Tri-Beam originally used by Tien against Nappa. In the Xenoverse series, Cell Juniors can use this technique when using the Tri-Beam Super Skill on the ground as with all users of the Tri-Beam Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It is use against Gohan in the anime, as well as in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Cell Jr.'s Blast Spark in Battle of Z and one of their Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – One of Cell Jr's many ultimate attacks. This technique has the user unleash a barrage of energy blast one after another. One of their Ultimate Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. ***'Father-Son Perfect Kamehameha' - A team attack performed by Cell Juniors and their father Perfect Cell against Teen Gohan in what-if scenario The True Ultimate Android in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and in an altered timeline in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Cell Junior Dance' – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Diving Kick Combo' – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Double Kick' – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Innocence Tackle' - Cell Jr's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Face Slap' – A physical hit used by a Cell Jr. against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Triangle Kick' – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Reverse Diving Kick Flurry' – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them for minor protection. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. Most likely got it from Goku's and Tien Shinhan's cells *'Hi-Tension' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponents attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. A Cell Jr. uses this to catch Vegeta's Final Flash, mold it into a sphere of energy, and then fire it away. *'Regeneration' - Despite seeming to lack the ability to regenerate in the main series, Cell Junior can regenerate in Dragon Ball Fusions. Presumably their regenerative abilities are derived from Piccolo's Cells though it is apparently not as strong as Cell's ability to regenerate. **'Super Regeneration' - A stronger form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - The strongest form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 75 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion technique created by the Ginyu Force that allows five beings to fuse. Can be used by Cell Jr. to fuse with any four members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms and Power Ups The Cell Jrs. are given the Villainous Mode power up by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up their eyes glow red, and they gain a purple and black aura. Fusion Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team, Cell Junior can fuse to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Cell Jr. it will result a male Earthling Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, stronger red Cell Jrs. appear alongside the regular blue Cell Jrs. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, there are three types of Cell Jr.: the regular blue ones, the yellow ones who have medium power, and the red Cell Jrs. who are the strongest. In Dragon Ball Online, Cell-X can create Cell-X Jrs.; they are similar to regular Cell Jrs. but are dark green in color rather than blue, their heads are spikier, and they have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils, as well as a Time Breaker symbol on their chests. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūsuke Numata (DBZ "uncredited") Takahiro Fujimoto (DBZ Kai, Raging Blast 2) Bin Shimada (Super Butoden 2), Shigeru Nakahara, (DBZ the Legend), & Hirotaka Suzuoki (Budokai series to Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Funimation dub: Justin Cook *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya Battles *Cell Jr. vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Cell Jr. vs. Krillin *Cell Jr. vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Cell Jr. vs. Piccolo *Cell Jr. vs. Tien Shinhan *Cell Jr. vs. Yamcha *Cell Jr. vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *7 Cell Jrs. vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. Surprisingly Cell having Tien Shinhan's cells is anime only. **However in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update through Partner Customization, Perfect Cell can be customized with the Tri-Beam Super Skill allowing him to perform it and the Spirit Tri-Beam just like the Cell Juniors. It should be noted that the Xenoverse series tends to follow the anime storyline so presumably Cell and the Cell Juniors both have Tien's cells in the Xenoverse series. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All come in groups, are short and about the same height as one another; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). **They are also similar to the Meta-Cooler Corps. in that they are essentially duplicates of the original though in the case of the Cell Juniors they are essentially miniature clones of Perfect Cell. Both the Cell Juniors and Meta-Coolers are also related to the Frieza Race and Frieza Clan (as Cooler is the Meta-Cooler's template while Cell Juniors contain Future Frieza and King Cold's cells). **It should also be noted that Cell Juniors, Bio-Men, Saibamen, and Meta-Cooler Corps. are all artificially create lifeforms as Cell Juniors are the offspring of the Bio-Android Cell, Bio-Men where created by Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin, while Saibamen were created by a Saiyan scientist. The Meta-Cooler Corps. are artificial duplicates of Cooler created and controlled by him through the Big Gete Star. **They are also the strongest of the three as they were introduced during the Cell Games, while the strength and durability of Meta-Coolers can be increased through Rebirth thus they could potentially exceed Cell Juniors in strength though unlike the Cell Junior the Big Gete Star is the Meta-Cooler Corps. Achilles' Heel thus the Cell Junior are superior in that they do not have such a weakness. *In video games (Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Gallery See also *Cell Jr. (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Cell Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters